The Devil From The Skies
by Yukito097
Summary: On a prosperous Planet, deep within the midst of the Universe, disaster strikes. Civil war, natural disasters, and the Lifestream bursting out of the ground. All of it started whena  meteorite dropped down from the sky. Heaven's Dark Harbinger has struck.


The Planet Solsis. Condition: Critical. Dominant Specie(s): The Zardricks, and the Paaj.

* * *

Up on the top of a mountain, a Zardrick warrior is fighting a Zardrick monk, both of which are using long swords. The sky is dark, and cloudy. The atmosphere is filled with volcanic ash. The ground is dry, and lava is seeping through small cracks. The Lifestream is bursting out, and being drawn towards something further up in the mountain. The Zardricks are covered in blood, and are breathing heavily. The monk's face is expressionless, and his entire body is falling apart.

The warrior cries out to the monk, hoping to get through to him. "Please, stop this! We are on the same side! Don't you see? The Planet's dying! Unless we do something now, we're all going to perish along with it!" His words do not seem to get through though, as the monk attacks a magic "Fire2" spell. The warrior manages to defend against it, but drops down to one knee. "Why! Why are you doing this! What about all the time we spent together! We grew up together. We learned together. We supported each other. When you got married, I supported you all the way. Does all of that mean nothing!"

Again, his words do not reach the monk, who charges forward, and attempts to strike the warrior down. However, before he could finish his assault, he suddenly stops in mid-charge, and turns around slowly. "Moth…Er…Moth…Er." He starts to walk away in the direction that the Lifestream is going, at a very slow pace. "Reun…Ion…Must…Go…"

"Wait! Where are you going!" Chasing after the monk, the warrior spies a figure approaching. The figure is where the Lifestream is moving towards. "What? Who's…That?" The figure finally becomes clear to the warrior: A tall woman, with blue skin, and long hair. Her body is glowing with the green colour of the Lifestream, and the ground crumbles beneath her feet. "Demon…This is your doing, isn't it! Who or what are you!"

"Foolish creature. You need not concern yourself with such things. For you will soon become one with me, anyway."

"What!" Before the warrior could act, the Planet started shaking violently. The monk suddenly collapsed in front of him, and some weird green liquid shot out from his body, and moved towards the woman. "The Planet…I'm too late." The warrior fell to the ground, as the area around him started collapsing. The last of the Lifestream shot out from the ground, and was absorbed by the woman. "Forgive me…Lucile…"

"Now, I shall move on. To my next meal."

* * *

Planet Youkai. Condition: Prosperous. Dominant specie(s): The Youkai.

* * *

Journal Entry 41BJ6: The date is 539-982-10, and the weather is clear; not a single cloud in the sky. Research into the construction of a vehicle able to move through the vacuum of space is proceeding well. But today, a beautiful gift dropped down to us from the heavens – A meteorite, that landed about 20 miles from our research lab. A sealed area was immediately set up around the meteorite. Initial scanning show Lifestream residue on the meteorite, which introduces the question: Is life sustainable outside our Planet?

That's not even the best part though. Initial scanning of the area shows that someone – or something – had been around the crash site moments after the crash. The footprints found bear no resemblance to any species currently on record, and the Lifestream residue seems the follow said footprints. Have we received a visitor from beyond the stars? My hands are trembling with excitement, even as I write this memo.

Whatever the case, this recent event has completely revolutionised our space programme; right now, we are receiving funding from 6 of the 11 Masters of Youkai. We will continue research in both the meteorite, and the potential visitor. Oh, and of course, in any possible method of travelling through the stars, too.

This is Chief Astro-Physicist Dean McFarplane, signing out.


End file.
